Soul mate
by Romanticly tragic perfection
Summary: Quill always been there for Claire, for as long as she can remember, fighting away her nightmares, reading her bedtime stories, and being her best friend in the world. That is their story. A song ficlet


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Quill had just finished telling six-year-old Claire the story of the wolves vs. the vampire army story. He was always telling her stories about wolves, even though he never told her they were real. Claire frowned sadly at the end when he told her that the russet wolf lost the girl at the end. "So even the wolf fought his hardest to protect her from the red headed vampire, and was seriously hurt, she still dumped him." Claire asked. Quill nodded sadly. "Yes, but eventually the wolf found love elsewhere." Quill said. Claire sat up in bed bouncing excitedly. "What happened?" she asked. Quill shook his head. "I'll tell that one tomorrow." He said then patted her head. "Go to sleep now Claire-bear" he said. Claire pouted. "I'm not tired," she said. "How about I sing you a lullaby" quill suggested. Claire nodded.

**_Soul mate, until the end of time_**

**_You're my soul mate_**

**_I'll love you till I get to heaven's gate_**

**_And if I go first sweetheart I'll wait_**

**_Cause I'll never find another soul mate _**

Quill looked down at Claire who was sleeping soundly. He kissed her forehead and turned on her nightlight. He quietly slipped out her window. Claire's mom and dad thought that he was Claire's imaginary friend. He did not want them finding out the truth. He ran off into the trees fading out of sight.

(FIVE YEARS LATER)

Quill waited at the bus stop for ten- years-old Claire. This was a daily occurrence. He would wait with Claire at the bus stop until the school bus came and then he would be there waiting when she came home. Claire was always happy to see him. Her parents still did not believe that he was real so she decided to stop telling them about him. He was her best friend and the only person who really understood her. The second she got off the bus Quill lifted her in the air and spun her around pulling her into a bear hug. Claire hugged him back.

"Hey Claire-bear how was school?" quill asked. Claire shrugged and looked at her pink gym shoes. "A boy told me I wasn't good for nothing because I was a girl." She muttered. Quill patted her shoulder. "That's not true Claire." quill said. Claire looked up at him. "It's not?" she asked.

Quill shook his head. "Nope" he said. "What am I good for then?" Claire asked. Quill stared at her. "I'll tell you later," he said.

**_Your love _**

**_There's no telling where I'd be_**

**_Without your love_**

**_Stumbling through the dark _**

**_Would be pretty rough_**

**_When I get down _**

**_You're the one who lifts me up_**

**_I thank the lord above _**

**_For your love_**

(Six years later)

Claire was sitting outside on her porch crying. Her boyfriend George had just dumped her, yesterday, for the head cheerleader Stephanie, the night before prom. Quill walked up to Claire and pulled her into his arms holding her as she cried. "He's an idiot," Quill whispered. Claire shook her head. "No, he's one of the smartest boys in the school." Claire said. Quill rubbed her back "He can't be that smart if he let you go". Quill told her.

Claire pulled back to look him in the eye. "Tonight is prom night and I don't have a date." She said sadly. Quill frowned. "Go get ready." He ordered. Claire looked confused. "What?" she asked. Quill smiled "I'll go get your date." He said.

Claire watched Quill walk into the woods then went and changed out of her big t-shirt and pajama bottoms into her prom dress. She came outside in a pale pink dress with rose-colored beads, a white fur coat, and her hair in a bun with a small pink crown. Quill stared at her as if she was the prettiest girl in the world and by his side stood SethClearwater in a tuxedo. "You look pretty Claire!" Seth said handing her a rose. "Thank you" Claire said. Quill asked Seth if he could give them a moment alone. The second he was gone Quill hugged Claire tightly.

**_In this day and time_**

**_The right ones hard to find_**

**_Girl that's why _**

**_ I'm holding on to you_**

**_Each and every night _**

**_When we turn out the lights_**

**_There's no mistaking _**

**_What we have is true_**

(Five years later)

Twenty-one-year-old Claire was in college on the phone with Quill telling him about her day. He called her every morning exactly at 8:30 am to wake her up for her classes, which started at 10:00am, and every night at 10:00 pm before she went to bed. Quill's phone calls were the best part of Claire's day. She loved hearing his voice. All her friends thought that she had a boyfriend back home who she talked to every night for hours. She never told them other wise. Claire had realized when she was seventeen that she was in love with Quill.

She never told him though. Not because she thought that, he would reject her. She was positive that he would go out with her if she asked. She just was not sure that she was ready for a relationship. She had a bad history when it came to dating. No man ever lasted longer than a month. She did not want to ruin her friendship with Quill by dating him.

She wanted them to be friends forever and always. "Quill" she said suddenly. "Yes?" he asked. "Can you sing to me again?" she asked nervously. She heard him chuckle. "Anything for you Claire-bear" he said.

**_Soul mate_**

**_I hope that we grow old together_**

**_Soul mate_**

**_In the good and bad_**

**_Even through the heartache_**

**_We've got a special bond_**

**_That will never break_**

**_Cause darling you and I_**

**_Are soul mates_**

(One year later)

Quill was waiting in the airport for Claire's plane to land. The second she got off the plane, he hugged her then carried her bags to the car. Claire told him all about college and asked about him. Quill and Claire kept talking until they reached her house. After he helped her carry her bags in the house and helped her, unpack. Once they finished Quill sighed "Claire, there is something I need to talk to you about." He said.

Claire looked at him confused. Quill asked her to sit down. Once she was settled, he told her about being a werewolf, about imprinting, and about the vampires. "Imprinting is like when you see her whole world becomes an ocean and she is both the water and the air. She keeps you from drowning and she keeps you afloat." Quill explained. Claire laughed and did not believe him at first but after he phased in front of her she understood. "This is a lot to take in" Claire said.

"Just let me think," she said laying her head in his lap. Quill played with her hair while she thought. "Sing to me" she whispered. Quill nodded.

**_In this day and time_**

**_The right ones hard to find_**

**_Girl that's why I am holding on to you_**

**_Each and every night _**

**_When we turn out the lights_**

**_ There's no mistaking what we have is true_**

(A month later)

Claire and Quill had been dating for a month now. Claire knew that this was the mark where all her other boyfriends broke up with her, cheated on her, something. She knew Quill was not like the others but the fear was still there. Quill was acting weird all day and Claire was afraid that it was over. "Claire- bear will you do me a favor?" Quill asked. Claire sighed sadly. Her fourth boyfriend Tony had pulled that line then he asked her to break up with him. "What do you want?" Claire asked coldly. Quill got down on one knee. "Marry me?" he asked. Claire stared at the ring. "Yes!" Claire screamed. Quill picked Claire up and kissed her.

**_Soul mate _**

**_Until the end of time_**

**_You're my soul mate_**

**_I'll love you till_**

**_I get to heaven's gate_**

**_We've got a special bond_**

**_That will never break_**

**_Cause darling you and I are soul mates._**

(70 years later0

Ninety-two-year-old Claire lay in a hospital bed. She held quill's hand smiled. "Sing me to sleep Quill," Claire asked making Quill remember when she was six years old. He felt tears fall from his eyes.

**_I know I'll never find another_**

**_Soul mate_**

Later that night surrounded by the pitchers of her three children, her fourteen grandchildren, and her thirty great-grandchildren Quill's Claire-bear passed away. Not long after that, Quill joined his soul mate in heaven. Quill and Claire walked hand in hand through heaven's gate.


End file.
